


Oh god! Yes!

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Restraints, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decides to give Sam a special experience</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SG-1, Sam/Jack, he tied her up, stuck a huge vibrator in her pussy, and fucked her ass until she screamed out her orgasm

"Just close your eyes and relax," Jack said, securing Sam's restraints. "I promise you'll enjoy it."

"Why am I feeling worried?" Sam asked.

"You shouldn't. Now close your eyes!"

Sam sighed. "Okay."

Jack chuckled to himself as he took the huge vibrator from the box he had hidden under the bed, and then smeared lube on it. He studied it for a moment. It was truly large; at least ten inch long and almost 2.5 inch at the widest point, with ridges. He considered briefly if it would be too much, but then he remembered her moans of pleasure as he had worked his fist into her. No, this would be good.

He smiled as he stood behind his love, looking at her naked - exposed - pussy and ass. He felt himself harden.

She had more than hinted that she would like it a bit more rough, and he knew she liked being stretched. He was large enough to give her that feeling, but once when she was drunk, she had admitted to him her fantasies about being fucked by two men. Her memories from Jolinar of that experience.

He lovingly caressed her already wet pussy, making her gasp as he grazed her clit. "You're dripping wet, do you know that?" He grinned.

"Yes..." Sam admitted, some embarrassment in her voice.

"Relax! I'm happy you looking forward to this!" He stuck a finger up her pussy, then another, feeling the wet tightness. He shuddered, feeling the urge to thrust his cock into her. Not this time, he reminded himself.

He pressed the top of the vibrator into her wet and welcoming pussy, meeting resistance at first.

Sam gasped. "What is that?"

"A surprise," Jack told her. "Wait and see - or rather _feel_." He rotated the tip of the vibrator against her opening, then pushed forward again, succeeding in pushing the head inside.

Sam made a sharp sound.

"Did it hurt?" He asked, worried.

"A little," she admitted. "But please don't stop." She continued, sheepishly.

He grinned, happy he had judged her right. "Continuing..."

He slowly pumped the huge toy in and out of her, slowly working it in, inch by inch. By now Sam was moaning steadily in pleasure, pushing back against him. Finally it hit bottom, and he gave her a few hard thrusts, making her squeal with pleasure. Then he flicked the switch and turned it on, immediately dialing it up to max.

Sam _shrieked_ and came explosively, and would have pushed the vibrator out had he not held it in. He turned it off when she no longer clenched around it rhythmically.

When she began to recover, she turned to look at him with a blissful expression. "Wow! That was certainly something!"

"Good, but I hope you don't think we're finished yet, because we're not. Far from."

"Uh, okay?" She smiled. "Sounds interesting."

"Oh, it will be!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jack pushed the vibrator into her again and turned it on at a low setting. Sam made a pleasurable sound.

He quickly removed his pants and underpants, allowing his rather large cock to spring free. He pumped it a few times, then lubed it up before stepping up behind Sam again.

He spread her ass cheeks and pushed a finger into her ass. Sam gasped in surprise.

"Jack! I'm... not sure there's room. I mean, I love the idea, but with that vibrator in my pussy..."

"Then we'll take it out, but I don't think that'll be necessary." He told her.

He pushed the finger in deeper, then added another finger. She was very tight, but he knew she would relax quickly. Pushing in another finger, he made Sam gasp loudly. "Do you want me to stop."

She hesitated for a moment, then shook her head. "No, please continue."

He nodded and pumped his fingers in and out of her a few time. She was tighter than he had ever felt before, the huge vibrator pressing against his fingers through the wall from her pussy. He could feel it vibrate against his fingers, and his cock jumped at the though of that. He was sure it would feel fantastic against his shaft!

Unable to wait any longer, he pushed his cock against her anal opening. At first he thought it wouldn't be possible, but he pressed harder and the tip of his cock popped inside, making Sam make a yelp.

"Don't stop!" She told him, before he could ask. "But... please turn up the dial on the vibrator? Just a little bit?"

"Sure!" He did as she asked, and Sam gasped again, this time in pleasure.

"Oh, _god_!" Sam whimpered. "Fuck me, Jack. Fuck me hard! Take my ass!" She begged.

Jack groaned, unable to withstand that. He grabbed her hips and pushed forward, forcing his cock into her ass. "The feeling is incredible, Sam!" He panted.

"Yes, yes!" Sam exclaimed. " _Harder_!"

He thrust as hard as he could, his cock entering her ass deeply. He set up a hard, fast pace, sinking deeper with each thrust. Soon he was slamming into her, unable to believe it was possible. She was so hot and tight! The vibrations from her pussy was intensely pleasurable, and it was soon obvious to him he wouldn't be able to hold back for long.

"I'm going to come, Sam!" He shouted, pounding into her ass.

"Yes, come! Fill my ass with your hot cum!" Sam begged, delirious with lust.

Jack groaned and rammed his cock in to the hilt, growling as he felt jets of semen rush from his shaft, in seemingly endless powerful blasts.

Sam screamed out her orgasm under him, the combination of his cock in her ass and huge vibrating dong in her pussy being more pleasurable than she had ever imagined possible.

Soon Jack freed her from the constraints and they collapsed on the bed together, smiling happily and sated at each other.


End file.
